falling in love
by C.L.Powell
Summary: Lily Evans a sassy 7th year is going to learn the hard way that love isn't as easy as it seems especially when you have NEWT's to be concentrating on. This story will be over the douse of the 7th year starting with day one.


_Wednesday 31__st__ August 1977_

_It may be a day early but early is better than late right? And in any case this entry is probably more relevant to this diary than the last, that and my last diary became awfully fast awfully quick (although I do believe that the blame for that can fall on potter head for being an irritation arse hole and not mine fore possibly writing too much about what wasn't my problem in the fist place)._

_This entry symbolizes the beginning of the end for this is the last time I shall fill this raggedy trunk with all my belongings. The reason that this is the last time is because this it my last year at Hogwarts. That is right I Lily Evans shall be embarking on my 7__th__ and final year at Hogwarts._

Placing the diary on my desk I finished packing all my cloths, book and school supplies. Unfortunately this year Fabian my teddy bear is being excluded from my to pack list. This is because this year I shall not need a toy named after my love and that is because this year I Lily Evans shall have the real thing.

After 3 years of watching his rather perfect face for afar and finding out and learning all his interests (in the completely none storkerish way course) I have devise the perfect plan to make him fall in love with me.

Seating myself in front of my desk I began the exhilarating task of writing out my plan, writing it out made it seem a lot more thought out that it truly was.

_Lily Evans super secret plan to obtain a not so secret crush_

_1)__1) __Discover said crush interests this is apparently a great why to start conversations without crush getting bored (just because said crush is in Ravinclaw does not mean they are interested in charms or potions)_

_2)__2)__Put those interest learned in a completely normal way to use, talk to your crush show him how much you have in common (don't show plan of future kids though this may make your crush slightly scared of you)_

_3)__He will fall in love? (Possibly may need more steps at a later date)_

"Oi Freak! Mum said we have to leave soon so you better get ready fast." Petunia said stomping around the house. This was just another reason why I can't wait to get my ass back to Hogwarts and that reason is named Petunia Evans. Unfortunately I seem to share the same parents as Petunia with means that I have no chose but to love her my brain simply will not allow it. The main difference between the two of us (apart from the hole me being a witch her being a muggle thing.) is that her brain will allow it, to her love and me simply do not fit into the same sentence.

I had two choses at this point;

1) I can do the logical thing and get up now which will allow me time to get dressed, showered and pack any last minuet things.

2) I can keep telling myself 5 more minuets in bed and have 10 minuets to get ready.

I don't mean to brag about intelligentsia or anything be I am known as rather smart so in this situation I think we all know which option I went for.

2 hours later…

"Lily Evans your sister woke you up an hour a go so you better get explaining missy because you better have a good excuse to why you are still not up with-" Mrs. Evans stopped to look at her watch. " Save the explaining for the car, goodness Lily how did you manage to leave yourself only 10 minuets to get ready?" I probably looked like a fish as I tried to answer but was cut off with the simple and rational response of 'Up now'.

Amazing even myself I was showered dressed and stood by the door with all my stuff with in the 10 minuets I had to get ready. Although we don't have to mention the odd socks and fact that my shirt didn't match my skirt but what are long coats for if not to hide the atrocity that you have decided to call an outfit.

"Alright dear have you gotten everything? Lunch? Book? Headgirl-" Crap shit and every other swearword know to the human race I completely forgot IM HEADGIRL!

When I had received the letter I had been so sure that there was a mistake but alas Dumbledore was quite sure that there was no mistake. Who in their right mind thought that the best witch for the job would be a girl whose best skill is sassing her way out of situations and unsuccessfully might I add. Still Headgirls Headgirl and at the end of the day it gives me the oh so great power of getting to boss around the prefects, I was a prefect and I know full well that all you want to do as prefect is jelly jinx the heads in a dyer attempted to get out of meetings.

The other question as Headgirl is who is the mysteries Headboy? There are many people it could be but the top two are Remus Lupin and The one and only Fabian Prewett (think we all know which one I'm hoping for, Remus is nice and all but once you've seen eyes like that there is no going back.)

"Lily!" Mrs. Evans we shouting "Badge?"

"Yeah mum I'm just getting it." Best part about being 17 is most defiantly the magic, pulling my wand out of my coat pocket I saw petunias expression change from mild hatred to pure hatred. "Accio Headgirl badge" I muttered fast before catching the badge in my hand and walking out of the door.

At the sight of petunias disgusted face I couldn't help but take the piss a little bit its not like she's going to have to see me for the rest of the year anyway. "Come on Petunia shouldn't you really be saving that face for your boyfriend." I would feel bad for insulting someone else spite petunia if it weren't for the fact that I had meet said boyfriend and decided for myself that this man was a complete pig.

Now the question is was that comment really worth it because I can only blame myself for the fact that I am unfortunately the one responsible for creating this situation. Luckily it wont be a problem for long as at Hogwarts I have a hole different bunch of people who seem to find it in themselves to just get pissed off but my face, maybe its because I'm a red head I've heard that people find that irritating and unfortunately I can agree with them red hair is the main reason I completely fail when it comes to avoiding people in crowds.

Before I knew it the car journey was over and it was time to get on the platform and off to Hogwarts for the last time.


End file.
